Revelation
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Not everything is black and white. Sometimes feelings are involved and a lot of grey area's appear.


**Authors note: I haven't posted in a long long time so thought I would give it ago again. Wrote this a while back so any feedback, good or bad, would help a lot. :)**

**Chapter One**

Her breath hitched. Catching in her throat as she tried to swallow her moan down. The feeling was unreal, she had never felt such pleasure, such raw passion in her life. No one had ever told her that it could be this good. But maybe they just haven't felt it themselves.

The head between her legs was heaven, it was new, but a feeling she wanted to continue to feel forever. It didn't last long in time, but it lasted hours in her head. The seconds feeling like minutes and the minutes feeling like hours.

She was on her bed, her childhood memories surrounding her but she didn't see anything. All she saw was black, her eyes squeezed shut as one of her hands snaked into the hair that was tickling her thighs. Gripping the scalp in a loving way and stroking the blonde strands through her fingers.

She couldn't do much, she could moan, she could whimper, and she could grasp the cover beneath her, turning her fingers white. The tightening in her stomach was becoming harder to control. The feeling was so knew to her, coming undone, unable to control her need, relying on someone so much that if they moved she would cry. But she trusted them. She knew they wouldn't leave. Not now, not ever. She saw a future with them, the sadness from her past a distant memory.

Her breath hitched. A moan ripped from her throat as her hips lifted off the bed and her body convulsed. The blackness soon started to light up as the stars shone. The mouth that made her swim kissed her one final time as it moved up her body. Kissing her stomach just below her bellybutton. A tender touch worth a million words. Moving up, the lips kissed her ribs, the hair tickling but comforting, moving up between her breasts and coming to her lips.

The kiss was soft, gentle and intoxicating. The taste of herself present but a sweetness that she knew wasn't her. All her energy was gone, the hand from the bed sheet loosened up and laid helpless against her side. Her other hand held all the energy left in her body as she held onto the body above her. Needing to touch.

Her hair was moved from her forehead by tender strokes, the smile on her face unbreakable. The eyes staring down at her showed so much love that the breath she had got under control suddenly disappeared out of her lungs again. Before she knew it, she whispered, "I love you too," the lips smiling back at her and descending onto hers.

-x- A month before -x-

"Move it short stub," the voice of Santana Lopez echoed through the halls of McKinley High. Everyone moved out the way, pushing themselves up against the lockers trying to mould themselves into the steal. Some even jumped into theirs because they felt they had no time to shut it.

It was quite comical to someone else's perspective but fearful to the students. She was the queen bee. The boss of the school. Quinn had took a step back since after the birth which every student was grateful for. Even Santana.

One person who was more grateful than anyone was one Rachel Berry. The daily slushes still occurred, the name calling was slightly worse but the fact that Quinn wasn't doing it anymore made it all that much better.

Quinn and Rachel has always been enemies but lately things have changed. Since the birth of Beth, things got...good. Weirdly so. The fight for Finn Hudson was over, both of them moving on from him and being happier. They had began talking at first, nothing big, the simple conflict in Glee which didn't take the usual turn of a full blown war.

Simple things in the course of a few weeks allowed Rachel to see the true Quinn, or maybe the new and improved Quinn, she wasn't sure. But she liked what she saw, she wanted to get closer to this Quinn. She was attracted to this caring and sympathetic Quinn. Of course she had always been beautiful but the attitude allowed her to keep her distance. Now, as she was slowing being drown to her, she was fucked.

The cold splash of chunky slush was the only thing that pulled her out of her daydreaming. She hadn't even noticed that Santana was holding one, or else she would have jumped into the nearby locker, but the though of Quinn had made her lose reality.

Once the cold red liquid was out of her eyes, she saw everyone had gone, most likely ran once the head Cheerio had passed by them. The hallway was empty, not a sole around. The bell hadn't even rang but the fear caused a mass mob of fleeting students, emptying the hall in a matter of seconds. "Impressive," Rachel said aloud. Even in her worse hour of school, she was impressed at the influence of a single student. She wasn't an idiot. Skill like that would be very useful in this school. To bad she would never hold it.

"Does it hurt?" was heard from behind her and she spun around so fast that flecks of slush splashed to the ground. The person who stood there was someone who she wished wasn't. "Quinn...W-what are you doing here? Class starts soon and you don't want a late mark on your permanent record. Getting into college could be tainted by it..." Rachel spoke, ignoring the fact she was covered in red liquid that was sliding slowly down her back. She would not allow Quinn of all people to see how much it hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Quinn asked again, her voice gentle, wary even. Like she knew she shouldn't be there.

Deep down, Rachel knew that this must be some kind of a joke, sure they kind of got along when they had to but other than that, they never spoke. They never looked at each other except for the glares, and except for Rachel's ogling, but Quinn didn't know about that. So even if Rachel didn't trust Quinn, why did she feel compelled to answer honestly?

"Yes, if you don't close your eyes quick enough it hurts. Its like putting your face in an ice bath, a sticky ice bath," She answered looking directly at Quinn, trying to be strong. Before Quinn could answer, the bell rang for the beginning of lesson, everyone else already there, except for them.

"I better go clean up," Rachel whispered as she grabbed her emergency kit and headed to the nearest bathroom. As she walked she took in deep breaths and wished herself not to cry. The bathroom was her solitude and thats where she let the tears fall.

Step one was running the water, warm water was needed for her to feel her face again.

Step two was letting the water hide her tears as she leaned over and washed the red syrup from her brown locks. She rummaged around her bag as she let a sob escape her throat. After a few seconds of searching for her shampoo, she gave up and just let the water run over her hair. The tears had stopped and she started to pull herself together, her walls magically placing brick on top of brick. But before the last brick was in place, she heard someone speak, so soft she nearly missed it.

"Here you go," and suddenly her shampoo was next to her. "Quinn..?" Rachel questioned, unable to look up.

"...Can I help wash your hair? Please?" It wasn't really a conversation of sorts, they asked questions with questions. Not that Rachel minded. Any talk was better than no talk where Quinn was involved. But deep down, Rachel needed her, and she wouldn't give this up for anything. However before she accepted, she needed to ask, "You don't have any scissors on you, do you?"

The sweet sound that echoed the bathroom was the laughter of Quinn Fabray, there was only one way to describe the sound...beautiful. "No, I don't have any scissors, Rachel."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Rachel took a step and took the risk, "Ok."

The next minutes were a blur. Gentle, elegant fingers softly tangled in her hair, letting the water slide through and take the dark colour of red with it. It was such a tender touch that Rachel could barely feel it, and only feel it at the same time. Before she was able to fall in love with the feeling, the tender touch was gone, and she was worried. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked to her right, seeing if all this was just her imagination. But when she saw the shampoo bottle being placed back down and the fingers stroking through her hair again, she let her eyes close.

"I'm not very good at this," Quinn gently mentioned, the soft echo vibrating off the walls. The over exaggeration of being able to hear a pin drop became reality within this case. Rachel was grateful that Quinn couldn't hear her heartbeat or else there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Before the silence got to much, Rachel replied. "You're perfect at this, it feels like you have done it many times before. However I highly doubt that with you being the ex-head Cheerio and having people at your beck and call everyday of your high school life." Yep, even when the air was thick and the tension was immense, Rachel Berry still had her words.

But when the fingers stop washing her hair, she knew that her words just got her into trouble. "I don't have people at my beck and call. Only when I was head and only because if I didn't, Santana would have. But for now, I don't want to be that. Not when I see what it feels like."

"Thats understandable. But I don't know which would be worse, you getting people to slushy me or Santana getting people to slushy me." Rachel stated honestly. She really didn't know which would be worse. Santana getting her everyday or Quinn, her secret crush showing her hate in an icy syrup kind of way.

"I never got anyone to slushy you...Santana got people to slushy you." Quinn answered honestly, the tender touch still stroking through her tangled hair. "I would never get someone to do that to you."

Rachel was...well...speechless. A million thoughts were running through her head but none of which she could voice. Even if she tried, her brain could not piece together the thoughts sparling out of control in her head.

"_Why couldn't she do it to me? She did it to everyone else? What if it was all a rouse? Santana being behind all of it but Quinn being the head in the public eye? I doubt that, but a girl can wish."_

"Rachel?" broke through her thoughts. Quinn was still here, and she was silent for awhile. Her walls were crumbling, her silence allowed another brick to fall in the floor and brake into tiny pieces.

Clearing her voice, she started to reach for the tiniest piece of brick. "Yes?"

"You've been quite for awhile. Have I said something?" Quinn asked tenderly. A voice that Rachel had never heard directed at herself. It was a change from the snide remarks she was used to.

"Why wouldn't you tell people to slushy me? You slushy everyone. And I get slushed on a daily basis. You must have been behind it"

The shampoo was fully coating her hair now and the water started to rinse away the bubbles, along with some more of her bricks. Lost forever now. They were speaking openly, nicely even. She would never forget this time for the rest of her life. She would carry it forever, therefore, always allowing Quinn to slowly creep behind.

"Santana has always disliked you. She was always behind them, I never had a say in who she demanded to get a slushy facial. I've tried to stop it, b-but she never listened. I promise I was not behind a single one of them."

Rachel stayed silent, not knowing what to say. This changed everything. The HBIC was known to hate her, ridicule her, but now she's learning that it was all a lie. A good lie, but her head couldn't get round what it meant. So she asked. "What does this all mean?"

Quinn was trying to calm her breathing. Thinking through her options. She could lie and forget this ever happened, or she could continue to try and change. The feeling of Rachel's silky hair running through her fingers was soothing. It made her feel...safe. It made her feel part of something amazing. It allowed her to fall deeper into her head and made her open her mouth before she could talk herself out of it.

"I like you."

-x-

Review 3


End file.
